


Four Quarters Perfection

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong plays Pygmalion in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Quarters Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> Betaed by Eliza, and I've finally broken out of the pronoun tangle, though not for terribly long. It's a start. Dedicated to Tham, though it was never her fandom. I hope Chaucer gave you a big ol' kiss when you got to the party, sweetie. Miss you.

To build the perfect man, Jaejoong thinks, you'd need Changmin's legs and Junsu's hips. You'd need Yoochun's hands and Yunho's smile, Yunho's eyes--

"Are you dreaming, Boo?" Yunho whispers into his ear, and he closes his eyes at that touch of warm air.

"Since we started," he wants to say, but Changmin takes the answer from his mouth, trails it down his throat, maneuvering around Yoochun, who's tracing Jaejoong's muscles with one long finger.

To build the perfect man, you'd need Changmin's sharpness, Junsu's sweetness, Yoochun's tenderness, Yunho's solidity. You'd need a voice that was deep and rumbling, but could go high and clear as a bell. You'd need dark hair, lighter, curling and straight, a beautiful, full ass, broad shoulders, inkstained skin, untouched. You'd need an endless capacity for laughter, a brilliant mind, a soft, strong heart.

Yunho's lips touch his, now that Changmin's abandoned them for other things, and Jaejoong arches into Yunho's mouth, Changmin's, Yoochun's fingers as Junsu breaches him, sliding in as smoothly as those hips have ever moved. It's perfect, they are, and Jaejoong opens his eyes again to see them, feels Junsu kiss him where the tattoo brands his skin. Junsu brands him, and he pants against Yunho's mouth, but he wants Yunho more than he wants air, so he keeps his hand tangled in Yunho's hair, the other pumping Yoochun, the only one of them he can reach. Possibly he should let go, nobody's seeing to Changmin and the angle of Changmin's hand, twisted against his hip to reach Yunho, can't be comfortable. He should let go, but he can't. Not now. He'll make it up to them later.

To build the perfect man, Jaejoong knows, you'd need only one of what he has four of. How lucky for him someone's built them already, and how unfortunate for anyone else who wants one. He's giving none of them up.


End file.
